Working at Vogue
by I'm gonna raichu a story
Summary: When Kurt takes a job at vogue , he planned to work hard, eventually become a fashion designer, and show the world what he could do... he certainly didn't expect to fall for Isabella's mysterious brunet assistant that no seemed to know the first thing about...


**Hello guys!** **So, I had this idea for a Klaine fanfic yesterday so I went on my laptop and bam! wrote this chapter. This is a new kind of writing style for me since it's not based on humor so please be gentle. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee...**

* * *

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled, banging on her roommate's door. "Kurt! You have to get up now!" She waited a few minutes but didn't hear any movement coming from the room.

"Kurt, don't make me go in there! You know I will!"

Still no response.

"Okay then, I'm coming in." The brunette opened the door and saw her best friend sprawled across the bed laying fully dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday. She noticed the sheets were on the floor and that there was only pillow that was on the bed was a _Dora the Explorer_ pillow on that Kurt's head was resting on.

"Kurt," she said, walking over and sitting on the bed. "Kurt, get up."

"Mmmm," the porcelain man groaned, turning over in his sleep. "My head hurts. Leave me alone."

"Kurt, you can't just sleep all day."

"I'm so tired. Let me sleep."

"You're only tired because you went to that party last night even though I told you not too. And you're head probably hurts cause you drank too much yesterday and now you have a hangover."

"_Nooo_, I don't drink. I don't get hangovers."

"Yeah, well yesterday you did. You could barely stand up when you got home!"

"_Mmmm_, don't yell. Makes head hurt more," the brunet moaned. "Go away."

"No. You have work today, remember? Today's your first day working as an intern at vogue."

"What?!" Kurt instantly sat up in his bed, his eyes blood-shot. "Oh my god," he groaned, rubbing his head, realizing the sudden movement only made his migraine worse. "Should not have done that."

"Yeah, it's Tuesday. That's why I told you not to go out last night, but you insisted that you were only going to stay for an hour or so. Now look what's happened."

"Ugh, Mercy, I love you but I do not need this lecture right now."

"Whatever. You better hurry up though. You internship starts at 9 and it's already..." Mercedes checked her watch. "8:02."

"8:02?!" Kurt quickly got off the bed and started looking for underwear in his dresser. "Why'd you let me sleep in so late?!"

"Hey! Do not blame me, okay? I tried waking you up earlier but you didn't want to hear it. Now hurry up and get dressed," the diva instructed, getting up and exiting the room. "When you come to the kitchen I'll have my famous hangover remedy made for you."

Fifteen minutes later, Kurt walked into the kitchen buttoning the last button on his shirt. He was dressed very simple today, with a striped blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Well, that was fast," Mercedes commented as she poured a red liquid from a blender to glass. "That has to be the quickest I have ever seen you to get ready."

"Yeah, well I'm kind of in a rush if you haven't noticed," the male said. "Can you give me the remedy now?"

"Yeah, I just finished it. Here." The brunette walked over and gave her roommate the glass she was holding."

"Thanks." Kurt took a huge swig of the drink before realizing how bad it taste and almost spit it out. "Oh my god, this taste horrible!"

"Yeah, it usually does. That's what's you get for drinking so much."

"Yeah, okay. Thanks, mom."

"You're welcome," the diva smirked. "Now, drink up," she ordered, motioning to the unfinished glass in his hand. Kurt's whole face scrunched up in disgust as gulped down the rest of the drink.

"Here," he said, handing Mercedes the empty cup. "Done."

"Good. Now your headache should be gone by lunch time guaranteed," Mercedes promised. She took a napkin off the counter behind her and gave it to Kurt. "You have some of it on your mouth."

"Thanks." After he had wiped his mouth, he tossed it in the trashcan by the entrance of the kitchen. "I've got to go now. See you later," he started to turn around when he heard Mercedes talk.

"Wait, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"No, don't have time. I'll grab something when I get to work," he replied, taking his keys off the wall hook before leaving the room. "Bye."

"Bye." He glanced at the hallway mirror on his way to the door to make sure everything his hair and clothes were in okay. After seeing everything was in place, he headed out the door.

* * *

He ran to the nearest subway as fast as he could, making it in a record time of four minutes. He leaped down the stairs to the underground train and scurried to the station that would take him to work and saw that his ride had already arrived. The doors were starting to close. _No_, he thought. _The next one comes in fifteen minutes, I cannot miss this train._ Kurt moved past the crowd of people blocking his route as he tried to get to the train quickly.

"Excuse me," he said, shoving past a man who was blocking the electronic doors to the train. "I have to get on."

"Damn it," he heard a masculine voice curse. "You made me drop my coffee." Kurt got on the train just as the doors closed behind him. He turned around just in time to see a short man trying to wipe coffee off of his shirt before the train started to move again. A little whiles later the man was gone and all he could see was the black cement walls of the underground tunnels. He saw his reflection in the window part of the door and saw that his cheeks seemed pink and flustered. _Relax, _he thought before turning around and sitting on one the blue plastic chairs by him. _It's going to be fine. Don't be work at a fashion magazine is all you've ever wanted... Mom would be so proud of you right now. _He paused for a second before reaching into his pack pocket and taking out his wallet.

He opened it and saw the picture of his mom and him on the swings that he kept in there and smiled. Even though he loved his new step-mom Carol and was glad that his dad had found somebody that made him happy but no one could ever replace him mom. She was special to him; he loved everything about her; her eyes, the sweet and unique voice she had, the way she would hold him tight when she told him everyday before bed that she loved him. And though she passed early on in his life, he could remember that day where his dream had all started...

"_Well, looks like we're done here." Burt said, putting the last dinner plate on the table. "Thanks for helping me set up the table, bud. All that's left is to take the lasagna out of the oven."_

"_Oooo, I love lasagna!" a seven-year old Kurt exclaimed, smiling at his dad. "It my favorite food in the whole wide world!"_

"_Really?" Burt raised on an eyebrow as a playful grin ran over his face. "Because last week when your mom made meatloaf you said that was your favorite in your whole world."_

"_Well, I only said that, because I had forgot about how good lasagna was. Duh."_

"_Oh, I see," his father laughed, putting his hands up in defense. "My bad."_

"_So, can we take out the lasagna now? I'll race you to the kitchen," the young boy said as he began to dash to the kitchen. Burt caught his son's shirt before he got too far. _

"_Whoa, slow down there, Kurt. The oven is too hot and dangerous for you to be around. I'll go get the lasagna by myself."_

"_What?" Kurt turned around to look at his dad. "Aww, but I wanted to do it," he whined._

"_Maybe when you'll get to do it when you're older, but tell you what? I'll let you cut the first slice of it."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, well only after it's cooled for a first few minutes first. Now, why don't you go tell your mother that dinner's ready and that we're going to eat soon."_

"_Okay!" Kurt agreed happily before turning around and running to house's staircase._

"_Slow down!" his father cried after him. "And tell your mother that the bakery didn't have the chocolate cake she wanted so I got us a cheesecake for dessert instead."_

"_Ooo, I love cheesecake! It's my favorite food in the whole wide world!"_

"_Of course it is," chuckled Burt as he made his way to the kitchen. Kurt ran up the stairs and took a left to go to the room down at the end of the hallway. He knew his mom was in there; she was always in there._

"_Mom?" he asked, knocking on the wooden door. "Mom, it's time for dinner." He didn't hear a response knocked again. "Mom?" When he hear a reply the second time, he decided to open the door and peer his head inside. He saw his mom sitting with her back facing him in front of a sewing machine. She seemed to be deep in thought as moved the fabric down the table so that the stitches would fall perfectly in line._

"_~Take these sunken eyes and learn to see~," he heard her sing. "~All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free~" Kurt loved his mom's voice. Her singing was so lyrical and soothing that he couldn't help but smile. He always wished he could sing as pretty as she did. _

_"Mommy?" he asked, entering to room and waking closer to her. "Can you hear me?"_

_"What was that?" questioned his mother as she stopped singing and turned around to find her son. "Oh, it's just you. Kurt, you have to knock before you enter this room, I've told you that before."_

_"I did knock. You didn't hear me, so I came in. I think you were singing too loudly to hear me."_

_"Oh, then in that case, what you brought you in here?"_

_"Daddy told me to tell you that dinner is ready and were gonna eat soon."_

_"Okay, tell him I'll be down in a minute," Mrs. Hummel said, turning back around. "I've just got to finish something."_

_"Okay," the boy agreed almost turning around before his curiosity got the best of him and he walked up beside his mom._

_"So, what're you are you trying to finish anyway?"_

_"I started working on this sweater a few weeks ago and never completed it. I'm almost done," she explained, taking her unfinished project from out of the sewing machine and hanging it in the air for display. "What do you think so far?"_

_"I love it! The blue and white stripes on it are so pretty!" _

_"Thank you," his mom smiled sweetly before putting it back on the table. "I like the stripes too."_

_"I wish I had one like that."_

_"Really? Well maybe I'll make one for you on time."_

"_Really? That'd be awesome! How do you make them anyway?"_

"_It's quite simple actually, but you need to know how to sew before you do even try to make any type of clothing first."_

"_Can you show me?"_

"_Sure, honey. Just watch." Ms. Hummel took one the extra fabrics she had lying on her table on put in under her sewing machine. She made a few stitches in the cloth before showing it to her son. "You see? It's nothing too hard."_

"_Ooo, can I try? Can I try?"_

"_Hmmm." The older woman thought about it for a second. "I don't see why not," she smiled. "Come here." She got up from her chair and let Kurt sit down. She gave him the piece of fabric she was holding. "Now just put your hands like this," Mrs. Hummel instructed, holding her son's arms, making his move the cloth steadily underneath the machine. "Keep moving just like that."_

"_This is so fun! No wonder you do it all the time."_

"_Yeah, it is pretty fun. But the real fun comes after you make the clothes. When you get to put them all together."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Let me show you." His mom took Kurt's hands away from the machine and turned it off. "Follow me," she instructed, walking towards a bare mannequin she had in the corner. "Here is where all the real magic happens."_

"_What do we do?" the boy asked._

"_You get to dress her."_

"_**Dress her**__? That doesn't seem like much fun."_

"_Just wait and see. First, we have to pick out her shirt." The woman thought about it as she looked at a nearby rack of tops she had made. "I think she should wear this green top today," she decided, taking the shirt and putting it on the doll. "What do you think, honey?"_

"_I think it looks really nice on her."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah! Isn't she going to put some pants on though?"_

"_No, no today she's going to wear a skirt." She went to a different rack and took of a brown and a black skirt. She held up both of them to show to her son. "Which one?"_

"_Ummm... the brown one," Kurt nodded._

"_I couldn't have chosen it better myself," Ms. Hummel grinned. She hung the black skirt on the rack and put the skirt on the mannequin. _

"_Hey, that was actually kind of fun," Kurt realised. "What else do we do now?"_

"_Now we get to do my favorite part."_

"_What?"_

"_Accessorizing!" The mother and son pair ended up a choosing a white belt and a gold necklace to go with the outfit. They had a hard time picking shoes but ended up deciding on a simple pair of flats._

"_Hm..." Kurt's mom said, inspecting the outfit. "It still doesn't look quite finished just yet." _

"_Oh, I know what's missing!" the boy exclaimed, before turning around and running back to the sewing table. When Ms. Hummel turned around, she saw her son bringing her the striped sweater she had worked on. _

"_Here," Kurt said, giving her the accessory. "Put it on her." The woman took the sweater and put it on the doll._

"_Wow, just wow. It's perfect now." She turned to look at her son. "How'd you know it would go so perfectly?"_

"_I don't know. It just felt like it needed it," Kurt shrugged. "But it's really pretty now, right?"_

"_Oh, it's spectacular. You're really good this, honey."_

"_Thanks. You are too. You know, if you really liked doing this, why don't you do this instead of staying home?"_

"_Oh sweetie, then who would fix dinner for you when you got home from school or play with you on the weekends when your dad's at the shop?" Ms. Hummel asked, crouching down in front of the pale boy and resting her hands on his shoulders. "Trust me, I'm very happy just where I am."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Well, there was a time when I had wanted to pursue a career in fashion and maybe one day own a fashion magazine but when I met your father and had you, I decided to forget all that and take of you instead."_

"_Wait.. so are you saying I ruined your dream?" Kurt sniffled._

"_What. no honey, you are my dream," the woman said, pulling her son in a hug. "Don't ever think otherwise. "I happily gave up all of that for you."_

"_Oh okay," Kurt said, when the embrace ended. "Wait, I know what we can do! When I grow up we can open up our own fashion magazine together! We could call it Hummel Fashion! That way you can still take of me and still follow your dream!"_

"_Yeah Kurt," his mom smiled. "Maybe one day..."_

Sadly, his mom had passed away a year later and they never got to fulfill their dream together. But Kurt had vowed to keep the dream alive and now, on his way to work to , he knew that this was only the start.

A few minutes later, the subway stopped at his station and he ran off the train and leaped up the metro stairs. He saw the building for to his right and grinned. He fixed the few strands of hair that had fallen out-of-place during his run and entered his new workplace. The pale man walked up to the front counter and gave his name. The receptionist had directed him to the fifth floor and told him that Isabella's office was the first one in the right. He made his way up the elevator and exited the conveyor a minute later. He noticed the sign on the wooden door to his boss's door that read, Isabella Wright before entering.

"Come in," he heard a voice say. He took a deep breath before entering. He saw the famous fashion blogger sitting at her table and typing on her laptop.

"Hi, I'm Kurt," he said, introducing himself. "I'm one of your new interns."

"I know who you are, Kurt Hummel. After all, I am the one who hired you."

"Oh right. I just thought with all the people you deal with all day, you might've forgotten about me."

"Well, you are right," Isabella agreed as she closed her computer and stood up. "I am a very busy person and tend to forget things, but your application was just too extraordinary to not remember."

"Really?"

"Yes, it was like nothing I've ever seen before. The essay, the awards, especially the two successful fashion shows you threw."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "It was a lot of hard work."

"Well it made for a very impressive resume," Isabela said, walking in front of her desk and leaning on it. "Congrats on the job, I hope you like it here."

"I think I will. It's always been my dream to work here."

"Good. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get back to work. I was going to have my assistant show you around, but I don't know where he is." She looked at her watch. "He should've been here by no-"

"Ms. Wright, sorry I'm late," a man apologized, rushing into the office. "I tried to get here on time but when I was at the subway some man rushed past me and made me drop me coffee. By the time I realized what was happening, I had already missed my train-."

"I don't want to hear it, B. You know what time your job starts, you've been working here for over a year. I do not expect this to happen again," Isabella asserted.

"But it was-"

"I don't want to hear your whining. Now, since you came in late today you will also stay late today. Understood?"

"What? No, I can't stay today. My brother has audition and I need to be th-"

"_Understood?_"

"Yes," the man sighed reluctantly. "It's understood."

"Good. Now as for your shirt, well I think you would know better than to come to work at a _fashion corporation _with a stained shirt."

"But this guy he-"

"_I said_, I don't want to hear it. Now, go to the closet and get a fresh shirt. After that, show our newest intern, Kurt here, around the building. Kurt, did you hear that?"

"Yes," Kurt said, joining the conversation again.

"Great. Now, you two properly introduce yourselves and then head down to the closet."

"Okay." The porcelain man turned around to look at the other man in the room. He extended his hand for handshake. "My name's Kurt Hummel."

"Huh?" the man let out, turning around and saw Kurt offering a handshake.

"Oh my god, it's _you_," he whispered. Kurt couldn't quite catch the expression on the man's face when he looked at him. Was it anger? Why would he be angry at him though? The just met each other. What could he have done..._wait..._ Then suddenly Kurt remembered. He knew his face looked familiar. He was the guy that he had rushed by this morning. The guy whose coffee spilled all over him. The guy that Kurt made get in trouble for being late and having a stain on his shirt.

"Hi, my name's Blaine," Blaine introduced bitterly, shaking the brunet's a little harder than he would've liked. "Blaine Anderson."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I'm still on the fence on whether if I should continue or not but I would really appreciate any reviews or comments you have so far. Ta ta for now!**


End file.
